


Of Love And Cooking Fiascoes

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Even is a big sweetheart as always, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak takes to the kitchen to cook something nice for his boyfriend. Enough said.





	Of Love And Cooking Fiascoes

Even frowned in confusion when he came home to his tiny shared apartment and heard activity in the kitchen.  
It couldn't be.

“Isak?” he called out.

“hey, baby. I’m in the kitchen.” Isak softly called back, deepening the frown on Even’s face.  
Even tentatively walked to the kitchen and came to a halt in wide-eyed shock finding his boyfriend standing in front of the kitchen counter and chopping some vegetables.  
on impulse, Even rushed over the his boyfriend to snatch the knife out of his hand. 

Isak gaped at his boyfriend, stunned and scandalized. “Even, what the hell? hand it back.”

“what are you doing?” Even asked instead of doing as he was asked.

“making us dinner.” 

“um why? I was coming home anyway.”

Isak’s expression softened as he fully turned toward Even, cupped his cheeks and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “it’s sweet how you always take care of me, but today I want to take care of you for a change.” 

“but you can’t cook.” 

Isak pulled away with a grimace and pointed at the recipe book beside his chopping board. “how much of a mess could I possibly make with instructions available to me?” 

“A very big mess apparently. Remember the fiasco from second year in college?” 

“It’s fucking mean of you to bring that up.” pouting indignantly, Isak snatched his knife back from Even hand and resumed cutting his vegetables.  
Even’s chest clenched seeing the hurt clearly etched on his beautiful Isak’s face. Sighing, he set the knife down then stood behind Isak, placed his hands on Isak’s hips and kissed Isak’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. my intention is not to be mean. I’m just surprised…" Even eyed the knife and added, "...and concerned.” 

Isak felt the beginnings of anger from a few moments ago melt away. “I know, but i haven't chopped off a finger yet or taken my own eye out so, everything is fine.” 

“Do you need any help?” 

“no. I want to spoil you.” Smiling again, Isak craned his neck and pecked Even on the lips.  
Securing his arms around his boyfriend’s waist Even rested his chin on Isak’s shoulder, silently watching Isak totally massacre the job of cutting the vegetables and trying not to wince. 

“You are distracting me.” Isak suddenly said over his shoulder. 

“How?” Even grinned because he already knew the answer to that.

“Stop fishing for compliments. just go away.” 

“I do not know what you are talking about.” 

Isak playfully rolled his eyes. “I can’t focus with a handsome man clinging to me.”

Even smirked, satisfied with that answer.” I’ll be good.” he nosed his way up Isak’s shoulder until he was nuzzling Isak’s neck and pressing tender kisses there. 

Laughing softly, Isak shuddered and tipped his head to the side, giving his boyfriend better access and welcoming the affection. 

He didn't protest when Even turned him around in his arms and connected their lips. Even eagerly but gently sucked on Isak’s lower lip and before running his tongue over it to coax Isak’s lips open. 

With a soft whimper, Isak opened his mouth as he wound his arms around Even’s shoulders and pulled him closer much to Even’s delight. with butterflies swarming his belly, Even’s tongue slid in and licked into Isak’s mouth. delicious tingles assailed Isak all the way to his toes.  
As much as he hated to, he gently pushed Even away and grinned, still dazed and all. “see? distraction.” 

very reluctant to let go, Even pulled Isak close and kissed him again, lightly this time, and drew back to tenderly rub their noses together. “if I go now, are we going to have sex then cuddle and play video games later?” 

Isak rolled even eyes, but he was grinning. “sure. now shoo.” 

Isak’s heart beat stuttered at the sight of Even’s victorious smile. if he was being honest with himself, there few things on earth he loved more than that smile. he worked hard every day to put a smile on Even’s face. Without his smile, Even was handsome, but with a smile, he was handsome, cute, beautiful and adorable all wrapped in one.  
Isak kissed him one last time before playfully pushing him away. 

*****

Even looked at all the food before them and in his honest opinion, the sight was chaotic, but was wasn’t about to tell his excited boyfriend the food he’d worked so hard to make for them looked awful

Besides, it might taste better than it looked.

It did not taste better than it looked. The broccoli was raw, the chicken was oozing blood and the potatoes in the salad were heavily undercooked. 

It was poison.

Left with no choice, Even set his fork aside and looked at his boyfriend who was eying him expectantly.  
Isak grinned animatedly. “is it good?”

“how are the carrots sandy and too oily at the same time?” Even was genuinely curious. 

Isak’s smile fell. “The food sucks. I knew it.” he cursed under his breath, putting his fork down as well. 

Even felt bad for his boyfriend. he stood up and went to sit next to Isak at the table, wrapping his arms around him. “yes the food is bad, but you are cute.” Even kissed Isak’s cheeks once, twice and then again and again until Isak’s lips twitched with the makings of a smile.

Isak turned around in Even’s arms to face him and cupped Even’s cheeks, “I’m sorry I didn't listen to you. now I wasted all this food.”  
Even’s lips twisted in thought. “we can try to salvage it.”

“is it really salvageable?” Isak looked hopelessly at his own mess. 

“we’ll do what we can. I want to try and fix it. Besides, the important thing here is that we've made a memory. We’ll laugh about this later, so don’t feel bad.”

Isak looked at his boyfriend in awe and wonder. “how are you so nice?” 

Even pulled Isak onto his lap and kissed him full on the lips. “I've been taking evening classes. Where do you think I go on Thursday evenings?” Even teased and earned a playful swat on the arm. 

Isak sighed. “I guess we better go and get the salvaging started.”

“In a minute.” Even said, pulling Isak in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by the idea of Isak actually cooking a whole meal by himself. I hope you enjoyed reading this story because I sure enjoyed writing it.


End file.
